Baby, it's cold outside
by Takara Ravenheart
Summary: It was almost perfect for him. Too perfect. Everything was planned in such a creative way. No matter what, he would have what he wanted. But who will pick up the broken pieces off the floor? Warnings for Date Rape. Eventual Tagiru/Yuu.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! I decided I need to have more fics so here is another one from me. This is written for the Tale in Fragments Challenge, with the prompt "downtown"._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One: Just One Drink<strong>

"Do you have to go so soon?" Makoto Kiaru's voice whined in an almost child-like manner as they stood outside a local pub just downtown from where he lived.

Tagiru laughed. He and Makoto had been dating for three months now so he had gone downtown with his boyfriend to a date. But he had promised Taiki and Yuu to meet them for a sleepover at Taiki's place although Makoto didn't want to leave.

"I have to," Tagiru said. "I haven't hung out with Taiki-san and Yuu for awhile."

"Oh," Makoto looked out the window. "But it's gotten so dark out there. It's not safe for you to walk to their house now. Why don't you just spend the night at my house instead? They can wait a bit more."

Tagiru blinked. It wasn't like Makoto to be this pushy. He sighed. He really didn't like saying no to him but he didn't understand why the other was pushing now.

"Makoto, I've been putting off this sleepover for awhile," Tagiru said. "So I really can't. I'll be fine." He laughed. "Besides, what's life without a little risk?"

Makoto let out a very dramatic sigh. "Oh alright then. Can I treat you to one drink then before you head off?" He scrunched up his eyes and pouted his lips, giving off the look of a small, wounded puppy.

Tagiru rolled his eyes, leaning over and tousling Makoto's hair. "Ok, fine one drink won't hurt any."

Makoto's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and he jumped up in glee, grabbing Tagiru's hand. "Yay!" He kissed Tagiru before tugging at him eagerly to head inside.

Tagiru gave a small sigh. And Yuu said he was childish…well he clearly hadn't spent enough time around Makoto, had he? He rolled his eyes as he thought of Yuu. The two didn't bicker as much now but they still did every now and again.

Tagiru realized he should probably tell Taiki and Yuu he'd be running a little late. He took out his photo, blinking at the screen. Shoot, the battery was dead. "Hey Makoto, can I use your phone to tell Taiki-san and Yuu I'll be late?"

Makoto looked at him. "Oh sorry Tagiru…I left my phone in the car. Why don't you go get it? Think your charger might be there too!" He let go of Tagiru's hand. "I'll get the drinks while you do that." He pressed the keys into Tagiru's hand.

Tagiru nodded. "Okay. I'll be right back then ok?" He headed out towards his car.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone! Here is my second chapter with the prompt 'muddled'._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Two: Biggest Betrayal<strong>

Tagiru woke up to a dim-lit room. He was on a soft bed. His shirt's buttons were all undone. He sat up, closed his eyes and placed his head on the bare skin of his bent knees. Hadn't he been wearing pants earlier? He thought he had, but he couldn't remember. It was fine. It was okay. Missing pants weren't such a huge problem since he still seemed to be in his underwear.

His head was all muddled and there was a slight soreness in his body. What time was it? He had to remain calm. This was probably not what it looked like at all, right? It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. Makoto loved him, he wouldn't do that, there was no way. Then why was his underwear stained with blood. His head hurt just thinking about it. Had he…had he slept with Makoto?

Panic welled in Tagiru's chest. Why would I do that? I wasn't ready, I wasn't supposed to go that far. Then why…? This hurt his brain too much. He needed to talk to Taiki-san. Or Yuu. Or both of them if possible…with that thought in mind, he looked around for his phone. He saw it on charging.

The brunette pushed himself out of bed although that made his body protest even more from the soreness. As he got up, he almost stumbled as he realized his legs had dried up blood on them. Tears welled up in his eyes. _No, no, no…oh god, please no…don't let this be true. Please don't let it be true._

Through the blurred vision of his tears and saw the time. It was 4 in the morning. He knew his friends would be asleep right now…but…his fingers trembled, he knew he needed them. A part of him, a part of him still hoped this was all a lie and he hoped Taiki and Yuu would tell him. He wasn't ready to hear that Makoto had…pushing this thought away, he dialed Taiki's cell number. It rung a few times before Taiki finally answered.

"H-Hello?" Taiki's sleepy voice came from the other end.

Tagiru shivered a little. "S-sorry Taiki-san…"

"Tagiru?" Taiki instantly sounded a lot more awake and alert. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know," Tagiru muttered. "Am I?"

"Tagiru, what happened?" Taiki asked.

Tagiru let out a choked sob. "I don't know…I don't remember…I don't know what happened…"

There was a pause on the other end and Taiki could be heard talking to Yuu for a moment. The person on the other end suddenly switched.

"Tagiru?" Yuu said. "Where are you?"

"Makoto's house," Tagiru said. "C-can you guys pick me up? Please? I…I don't feel safe anymore."

"Tagiru," Yuu said gently but firmly. "Did he hurt you?"

Tagiru let out a weak laugh. "I wish I could answer that…so will you come?"

"Of course," Yuu said immediately. "Just come out from Makoto's house ok? Is he around?"

"No," Tagiru said. "I think… he might… be in the shower…or something." He heard Yuu bristle in rage.

"That…" Yuu began before taking a deep breath and exhaling. "I'll be right there ok? Talk to Taiki-san until I get there ok? It'll keep you from panicking at the very least."

"Ok," Tagiru said in a small voice.

"Tagiru?" Taiki said. "Yuu's on the way. It'll be alright, I promise. Focus on breathing."

"Ok, I'm trying," Tagiru mumbled, beginning to dress himself as he did so although with being sore all over, it wasn't that easy. "Sorry…for not coming to the sleepover I mean."

"Don't worry about it," Taiki said. "Not your fault. So tell me what happened. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Makoto didn't want me to have the sleepover with you two," Tagiru said trying to recall. "I told him I had to…but then he was requesting one drink with him so I caved in. And after that…nothing, it's all blank."

He heard Taiki wince on the other end.

"I see," Taiki said. "Don't worry, Tagiru, we'll fix everything."

Tagiru heard a light flash. "I think Yuu's here…thanks for talking to me while he came Taiki-san."

"No problem," Taiki said gently.

Tagiru hung up the phone, buttoning up his shirt fast and hurrying out of the house as he had also heard the water stopping. The last thing he wanted was for Makoto to see him. Closing the door to the house as quietly as he could, he stumbled towards Yuu's car.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, so I seem to be more motivated on this one then Dragon Phoenix. Maybe I just need a change of pace or something and this one does get fluffier from now onwards. This is based on the prompt 'care'. I think this is the first chapter ever where I've shown some romantic subtext between Tagiru and Yuu, so tell me how I did ok? Please read & review! :)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Three: A Friend's Concern<strong>

Yuu looked relieved as Tagiru sat in the car and smiled. "Hey. You alright?"

Tagiru shivered a little but nodded. "Yeah, thanks for picking me up."

Yuu shook his head. "You sounded really scared on the phone and I was worried."

Tagiru flushed. "I-I wasn't scared! J-just confused!" There was no way he was letting Yuu know that he had in fact been scared out of his mind!

Yuu rolled his eyes, although a cheeky smile played on his lips. "If that's what helps you sleep at night."

Tagiru pouted at his best friend. "Not nice, Yuu. Are you making fun of me?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Yuu joked before turning serious. "Tagiru, are you really alright?" He put a hand on the other's shoulder leaning in closer. "You can tell me. I won't make fun of you."

Tagiru's face flushed a little at the concern in Yuu's voice as well as his closeness. His stomach gave a strange jolt. Forcing it down and trying to calm down his racing heartbeat, he tried to think of how to explain it.

"I don't know," Tagiru said. He knew that was a bad reply but he was bad with words, dammit! "Did I really…sleep with Makoto? I wasn't ready to take that step, Yuu." Even though he didn't want to show too much weakness around Yuu, his eyes watered and before he could stop it, a tear cascaded down his cheek. He realized his body was trembling as he recalled the last events he could of last night. Makoto had been so insistent at him getting a drink and then he had…then he had raped him…

Thinking that shook him so much that more tears fell from his face. His boyfriend, his Makoto had raped him. He had done something to that drink most likely and then taken advantage of the situation. Suddenly, he felt warm arms wrap around his body.

Tagiru instantly stiffened at the touch, tempted to flinch away but Yuu's protective, no almost possessive hold on him was somewhat relaxing and the brunette found himself leaning into it. He sniffled a little, realizing he was acting like a crying child right now but he couldn't help it.

_Yuu feels so warm… _Tagiru thought. Being in the warm, caring embrace, he felt more secure than he had ever felt. Slowly, he found his fears subsiding and even though what happened stung, right now, in this moment, he felt like nothing could touch him.

_Yuu smells like peppermint… _His face flushed at the realization at how close he was to his best friend. This was strange and new, but he didn't feel like pulling away.

"I should get us home before Taiki-san wonders why we're taking so long and calls out a search party," Yuu joked. He made to pull away but Tagiru suddenly clung to him tighter, not letting him.

The brunette gogglehead's mouth formed into a somewhat childish pout. "Stay. Like cuddling up to you."

Yuu's face turned pink. "I-I l-like i-it t-too b-but…"

"No buts," Tagiru said pouting more.

Yuu's pink face turned red and he sighed, obliging. "Oh, you dork." He ran his fingers through Tagiru's hair absently, hoping to keep him calm.

Tagiru mumbled happily causing Yuu to laugh as he continued. This position with the two of them just seemed…right.


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, so I've been neglecting this fic for awhile, haven't I? So sorry, you guys! Luckily, Advent Calendar likes us updating neglected fics, so here I am. The prompt used for this is 'water'._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Four: Facing It<strong>

Tagiru, being too exhausted and feeling like his legs would collapse if he tried to walk again, allowed Yuu to support him inside. Taiki, seeing the two come inside, quickly poured some water in a glass, handing it to Tagiru.

Tagiru took the glass, although his hands shook so much that he dropped the glass, causing the glass to shatter on the floor.

"S-sorry!" He said, trembling wildly and curling against the sofa. He didn't know why he was shaking so much. When Yuu had wrapped his arms around him earlier in the car, he had felt better. But it was chilly in here. Chilly, like when he had woken up in the bedroom realising his pants were missing. It sent chills down his spine. Suddenly he felt himself pulled into Taiki and Yuu's embrace. Warm. They were warm. Recognising this, his body began to calm down and his trembling died down to weak shivers.

"I'm sorry...for the broken glass, Taiki-san," Tagiru managed to get out.

Taiki shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

Tagiru tried to smile, but it just wouldn't come. "Why...why did he do that to me? We were in a relationship, why would he...?"

Yuu squeezed Tagiru's shoulder. "He's wrong for doing that to you."

"But I couldn't say no," Tagiru mumbled. "He can tell everyone I wanted it. No one will ever believe me, Yuu."

"We believe you, Tagiru," Taiki said firmly. "And we'll make everyone believe your innocent in this."

Yuu nodded his agreement. "Yeah, Tagiru. I promise we'll support you in this no matter what."

Tagiru nodded, wiping away the tears that had started to fall. "I'm sorry I listened to him. I shouldn't have agreed for one more drink."

Taiki's face seemed to fall and he pulled away. "No, Tagiru, I'm sorry."

Tagiru blinked at him even though his vision was blurred by his own tears. "Taiki-san?"

"I always taught you guys to trust everyone, especially friends and romantic partners," Taiki said. "You trusted him and you're not wrong in doing that since I always and still believe you should trust the people who love you. But because you put that blind faith in him...he took advantage of you." He hung his head and from what Tagiru could see, Taiki felt terrible.

Tagiru did manage a weak smile at Taiki this time. "I think I've always been too trusting anyway, don't blame yourself." Subconsciously, he found himself leaning against Yuu and extremely tired. Had he slept at all last night? He must have considering he had woken up and found himself...he tried not to think about that. Not that it was easy, considering his legs felt like someone had taken a very thin knife and sliced through the very flesh of them.

Yuu glanced at him. "Tired?"

Tagiru nodded. "Yeah, I think all of this has gotten me exhausted."

Yuu was silent for a moment, before his cheeks turned pink and he shifted, gently pulling Tagiru's head into his lap. "Go to sleep then. I'll stay here."

Tagiru blinked. "You sure?"

Yuu nodded. "Yeah."

Taiki smiled. "I'll clean up the glass and get some blankets."

Tagiru nodded too, closing his eyes and trying to get some sleep. He managed to doze off for a bit before visions flashed in his mind.

_Makoto's hands were working at his clothes. "M-Makoto...I think there's something really wrong with me."_

_"Shh... It's alright," Makoto assured him, a playful tone in his voice. Tagiru could feel the zipper on his jeans being tugged down._

"NO!" Tagiru woke up, panting and sweating. Tears fell down his cheeks and his whole body shook.

"Shhh Tagiru, it's okay," Yuu pulled him back into his lap, stroking his hair. "You're safe."

"But I wasn't," Tagiru choked out. "I wasn't safe with him. I was seeing what happened that night. I was confused. I felt there was something wrong but he didn't listen." More tears fell down his cheeks. "I didn't consent, Yuu. I swear I didn't."

Yuu smiled a little. "I know. You told me a lot of times you weren't ready to take the next step in your relationship. And if you told me, I know you had to have told Makoto."

Tagiru nodded. "Lots of times. He'd be pushy about us...you know, but I'd say no and he'd be upset, but he'd accept it."

Taiki sighed a little, sitting besides them again. "Tagiru, why don't you try taking a shower? Maybe you'll feel a little better."

Tagiru wiped away his tears, but more kept falling. "Y-yeah, okay."

Taiki smiled. "I'll show you there. Come on."


End file.
